everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
You Will Be in My Heart: The Story of Rolanas Past
This story is about the past of the Character, Rolana Candlewick. Chapter 1- Till Death Do Us Part. Lana had looked down sadly, as Giangio had carried off the body of her loved one, to the cemetery to be buried. Her loved one no longer seemed warm and alive and loving, he just seemed cold and lifeless and still. It was sad to see this sight, for her loved one was up and alive and happy two nights ago. He was worked too hard, many had said. Pinocchio was the last one to see Romeo alive before he died. The mood of that day was very melancholy. Lana had only known him for a short time, but she felt like they had shared a special bond. It was an odd thought to cross a commonplace jenny’s mind, but she had a weird feeling, that somehow he connects to her future. She feels he would be waiting for her, for something big and significant to her existence. Then she remembered the tall man that came to the farm one day. He was very bulky; he had grey hair, a blue suit, and a moustache, the same color as his hair. Lana felt he was connected to her future as well, and then she saw the puppet boy, Pinocchio. Lana had very odd and strange feelings around him, like he would play the biggest role in her destiny. She felt somehow, all the puzzle pieces will fall into place into something that makes sense. Then she was knocked back to her senses when she heard the loud metal shovel slam against the grave marker as Giangio dove deeper into the ground with his shovel. Giangio rolled the large jack into the large hole and started to patch it up . Lana was heartbroken. She had never expected something like this to happen. She watched as her stepfather’s stiff motionless fur disappeared under the soil. She would always have Romeo in her heart, forever always, and she knew they would be together again, she was sure of it. Chapter 2: Only Skin Deep. A few days passed since Romeo had died. The farm was very gloomy and melancholy. Lana had taken over Romeo's shifts even though she was only a foal. Her back ached everyday. The Coachman's daughters would visit just to mock her of her shame, making Lana upset. Lana felt none of this was fair. First, Lana's mother was slaughtered, now this? Luciana, Lana's stepsister, would make fun of her because she was weaker than other foals. Lana had always been friendless as a foal, and even in the future. Lana wished for one friend, or at least someone she could talk to and keep her company. She always felt very lonely and isolated. None of the foals wanted to play with her since she was different. The Coachman daughters would call her ugly and a freak of nature. Those words made Lana cry at night. But Lana didnt know it would be still going on in the future. She wanted things to change desperately. But fate wouldnt do anything for her, since she is only a mere ass. Life always passed Lana, leaving her behind. She was always slender and underfed, but she seemed like a healthy young jenny at the time. Her mane was always modestly groomed, and her saddle was on very tight. Larry, another young foal at the farm always blamed Lana for everything that went wrong. Giangio would beat Lana because he thought she actually did those things, and Isle and her sisters would laugh. Lana was never treated nicely by Giangio or the Coachman. The only time they touched her was just to slap her on the ass or beat her, never petting her or stroking her lovingly. She wanted to be treated good, but fate never let her have it. Category:Fanfiction Category:Mishachu Tubby's Fanfics Category:Original Character Fanfiction